Challenged Accepted?
by FanfictionBleach
Summary: Ichigo has nothing to do now that Juda Bach has been defeated. His dad has been waiting for Ichigo to make a move. Instead Ichigo takes too long to decide what he should do with his life so Isshin makes a decision for him. Isshin signs him up to a college at U.O.G and Ichigo is forced to go there. Ichigo then meets an unknown love fairy when he arrives. This contains LEMONS ( 18)
1. An Unexpected Event

**(A/N): Finally I am back and well educated about all the characters. I actually had to play Huniepop and take notes and research it's personality and all that exhausting stuff. I also took snapshots put it in a separate folders and label them correctly. It took me 14 hours to complete the game and 2 more hours to fix some game issues like how the mouse doesn't keep up with the games cursor. I have to say it was exhausting. But I had to make this fanfiction! There is no Bleach and HuniePop fanfiction. So I was thinking that I should add other characters when Ichigo gets all 12 girls like girls in Bleach itself and after that maybe add other characters from other anime like FairyTail or Naruto. But I am not adding people from games like final fantasy. I just can't. But maybe I will. But for now let's just go on with the story.**

 **Help - Please review but please do so in a nice way. This is my first fanfiction so don't be picky.**

 **Warning - This fanfiction contains adult content such as: Strong Language, and a lot of Birds & the Bees (+18)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (Tite Kubo) or Huniepop (HuniePot) or it's characters. I also do NOT make money off of this.**

* * *

 **Chapter: I**

 _ **World of the Living: Ichigo's room:**_

It's been months since Ichigo defeated Juda Bach. The former substitute soul reaper had nothing to do except fighting off some hollow no and then, but life was getting as boring each day that passed. He could go to college but none of the colleges in Karakura Town won't except him due to his absences in high school. What was really surprising was he still passed high school through those absences. But Ichigo really didn't mind. Ichigo was already awarded from the Soul Society for saving 3 worlds and defeating off multiple threats. He was basically rich.

Ichigo laid down on his bed looking at the ceiling, wondering what to do. Nothing was heard in his room now that Rukia is in the Soul Society. He heard a sudden alarm in his pocket. It shocked him a bit but quickly got over it. He reached to grab the object that was screeching. He pulled out his combat pass that was shining and ringing.

"A hollow?" Ichigo mumbled to himself. Ichigo sat up and tried searching for Kon.

"Kon where the hell are you!?" Ichigo got nothing but crickets.

"Goddammit! Where is that little pervert!" Ichigo searched through his desk's drawers, yet nothing was found. "Gah! I got no time for this!"

Ichigo grabbed his combat pass and pressed it. Ichigo's gigai collapsed on the bed. Ichigo quickly opened the door and a strong breeze entered the room. Ichigo then leaped out the window and flahstepped building to building. Ichigo was glad that he could still have his power to protect his friends. Somewhere deep inside, he was really glad that the hollows would appear so he could use his soul reaper powers. What's the use of his powers if there is nothing to use it on. Sometimes it gets really really boring without a little danger.

Ichigo finally saw a spider like hollow facing off 3 familiar faces.

"Orihime, Uryu, Chad! Over here!" Ichigo called out. The 3 friends of the substitute looked over to see who it was.

"Hey Ichigo!" Orihime gave a warm smile and waved at Ichigo. The hollow then began to run after her.

"Watch out Orihime!" Uryu pushed Orihime out of the way and Uryu aimed at the heartless creature and shot it right in between it's eyeball. Ichigo met up with them.

"Sorry about that Orihime, Ichigo here was just being stupid." Uryu said as he fixed his glasses.

"Oh yeah sorry about that." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "Here let me help you up." Ichigo brought out his hand to help her up. Orihime's cheeks immediately turned red at Ichigo's kind gesture.

"Oh no no no, i-i'ts fine really," She picked herself up from the ground and dusted herself off. "See, I'm okay!" She gave a thumbs up to assure she was really okay.

"R-right." Ichigo deadpanned.

"Watch out Ichigo more are coming." Chad warned. Instantly more hollows began appearing out of the trees.

"Damn. Why is there so many hollows?" Ichigo wondered as he got his two blades out.

"I don''t know," Uryu said as he began to aim at them. "But all I know is that they're in the world of the living and they need to be defeated. What do you think Ichigo?" Uryu asked not keeping his eyes off of the hollows that were advancing towards them every second that passes by.

"I say, you talk too much." Ichigo smirked and charged at the hollows. The others smiled seeing that Ichigo hasn't changed a bit. Chad ran after him while Uryu was shooting multiple arrows at the hollows. Orihime provided protection with Saten Kishun. Ichigo slashed his way through multiple hollows while Chad punched a few hollows in the face.

"Do you think Mr. Kurosaki told Ichigo yet?" Orihime asked Uryu.

"If he did then we wouldn't be doing this. Just focus on the battle for now." Uryu replied.

Ichigo and Chad were back to back fighting off the hollows that would dare to come and challenge them. One by one, the hollows would die then come back again. Ichigo then connected his two blades into one and swung it like it was nothing. Chad brought out his fullbring and started taking out multiple hollows with a single blow.

Uryu looked at Orihime.

"Orihime when I leap in the air I want you to cover Ichigo and Chad in a dome." Uryu ordered. Orihime looked confused but she just nodded. She assumed that Uryu had a plan to hold them back a bit longer. She waited for Uryu's signal. Uryu waited for the right time until more hollows appeared.

"Now Orihime!" Uryu shot up towards the sky and Orihime covered Chad and Ichigo in a dome. Both Ichigo and Chad we're surprised.

"Orihime, Uryu, what are you doing?" Ichigo shouted in confusement.

"Light regen."

 _ **Yesterday: World of the living: Urahara's Shop**_

 _"So what's the big dea bring us to the park in the middle of the night? It must be important to have you three here." Uryu said as he looked at Kisuke, Yoruichi and Isshin._

 _"My my can't we just have a night at the park to relax?" Kisuke joshed as he fanned himself._

 _"That's obviously not the case." Uryu said._

 _"Hey Orihime, are you alright?" Chad asked as he saw Orihime trying to keep her head up._

 _"Huh!? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little sleepy. Don't mind me." Orihime gave a weak chuckle. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone._

 _"Alright. Isshin." Kisuke called. Isshin nodded in agreement and grabbed a bucket full of water and splashed it on everyone. Everyone was now soaking wet in cold water at night and to make things worse, it was a bit windy outside._

 _"Gah! W-w-why t-the hell w-would you do that!" Uryu shivered._

 _"Okay! Okay! I-I'm awake n-n-now!" Orihime shivered as well._

 _"J-just tell us w-what's going o-on." Chad gently asked._

 _"Great!" Kisuke said as he clapped his hands together. "Now that everyone is awake we can finally tell you the news!" Kisuke looked towards Isshin. Isshin stepped forward and looked at the three friends of Ichigo._

 _"So my boy Ichigo is finally moving out of town to find a better, more exciting life out there!" Isshin said with a bright smile. The three friends eyes opened wide as they heard the words that came from Ichigo's father._

 _"What!?" They shouted with disbelief in unison._

 _"Yep! Ichigo is moving to a college outside of Karakura town." Kisuke finished off._

 _"What about the other colleges in Karakura town!?" Orihime shouted out._

 _"Those colleges won't except due to his absences. But luckily we found a perfect college for him! It might not be the best college but at least he has something to do to get his ass off the bed!" Isshin said._

 _"You know we have the same absences as Ichigo." Chad added._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Yeah! Ichigo should have been accepted to the college we were going to!" Orihime cried out._

 _"So what is this college you assigned him to?" Uryu curious to where Isshin assigned his son to._

 _"Oh, Its called the U.O.G but I have no idea what it stands for!" Isshin said as he rubbed the back of his head._

 _"You mean to tell me you assigned him to a college yet you have no knowledge of it!?" Uryu yelled out as a tick mark appeared on his forehead._

 _"How did Ichigo react to the sudden event?" Chad asked._

 _"Oh we didn't tell him." The goddess of flash step finally spoke._

 _"I wonder how Ichigo would react to that news..." Orihime thought out loud._

 _"He'd probably be pissed." Uryu took a educated guess. He knew Ichigo would be that way after the years they been together._

 _"Don't worry I know his weak spots." Yoruichi let out a playful wink that sent shivers down everyone's spine._

 _"Actually that's what we wanted to talk to you guys about." Kisuke said._

 _"So spill it out." Uryu demanded. He grew impatient every second that passed._

 _"My my are we a bit impatient." Kisuke teased._

 _"Dammit just tell us so I can go back to bed!" Uryu demanded._

 _"Alright alright. So here's the plan, I want you three to meet up at the park in the afternoon." Kisuke then got something out of his pocket and showed them to them. They saw 3 cell phones. "You will receive a small ring notifying you that the battle will begin."_

 _"What battle?" Uryu asked._

 _"Questions later. Here each of you take one." The 3 friends picked up the cell phones and put it in their pocket. "Alright now that you have that, I'll finally show you what battle I was talking about." Kisuke brought out a little capsule that was shaped like a coin and was colored white._

 _"T-thats-"_

 _"That's right Uryu. Looks familiar doesn't it. This is hollow bait that Uryu used for his contest with Ichigo when they first met. This bait will distract Ichigo while Isshin and I set up the luggage and a farewell party for Ichigo. Yoruichi here will be watching you guys to make sure nothing bad will happen. Once you hear a small ring that shows us we are ready. That's when one of you guys finish off the rest of the hollows. Ichigo will then receive a message to go home and that's when Yoruichi will flashstep you guys to Kurosaki's residence. Got all of that?" Kisuke made sure they understood the plan. They all nodded their heads in understandment._

 _"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow." Kisuke said._

 _"Thanks, we will come on guys." Uryu started walking back to their houses. Orihime and Chad nodded and followed after Uryu. It was a few seconds until they disappeared over the hill._

 _"Hope you plan works Kisuke." Isshin said._

 _"Of course it will." Kisuke smirked under his fan._

 **End of scene**

"Light Regen"

A sudden burst of blue arrows rained from Uryu's bow and shot down all the hollows down. Only a few remained. The barrier that guarded Ichigo and Chad disappeared. Ichigo and Chad already knew what to do and finished off the rest of the hollows finished off the last hollow with a slice on the Hollow's mask.

"I think that's the last of them." Ichigo said.

"Wow! Uryu that was really clever the way you took out all those hollows without even harming Ichigo or Chad! That was really impressive!" Orihime bounced up and down in joy.

"It was no problem, really." Uryu blushed as he adjusted his glasses once more.

"Yeah, well you should of gave us a heads up." Ichigo complained.

"What do you mean, you knit-wit! I just saved your ass and yet this is how you thank me!?" Uryu barked until his blush was replaced by a tick mark.

"He's right Uryu you could of told us." Chad added in.

"Wait you're supporting HIM!" Uryu shouted.

"Calm down at least it's over. Geez." Ichigo said.

"Grrrr!" Uryu growled. Orihime started to giggle. Orihime then gazed at Ichigo with lust in her eyes. Ichigo caught her gaze and was instantly confused.

"You alright Orihime?" Ichigo curiously asked. Orihime snapped out of her gaze and shook her head.

"N-nothing!" Orihime started sweating bullets.

"Well okay." Then there was a sudden ring in Ichigo's pocket. "Huh?" Ichigo brought out his cellphone and put it up against his ear. "Hello...? Huh...? Uh sure... okay I'll be there." Ichigo closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. He looked up to his friends. "I have to go home guys. My dad needs me." Ichigo told.

"Alright we'll see you soon!" Orihime said.

"Yeah." Uryu added.

"Bye." Chad smiled at his friend.

Ichigo ran towards his house. He looked back if his friends were still waving but then they were instantly gone without a trace. Ichigo began thinking. _What's going on today?_ Ichigo thought. But he just shrugged it off and continue on his path to his house.

Ichigo finally reached his house and saw Tatsuki and Keigo and Mizuiro enter his house. Ichigo grew really confused. His friends rarely went into his house unless they were reminding him that school is starting. Ichigo remembered he was still in his soul reaper form. He looked up to his room to check if it was open. Luckily it was open just how he left it. He jumped up towards his window and entered his room.

Ichigo saw his body still on the bed just as he left it. Ichigo quickly went inside his body.

"Gah! I should have made it comfortable. Geez my back hurts!" Ichigo said as he stretched to crack his back. Ichigo looked in his closet for something more comfortable than his white shirt and jeans. Ichigo opened his closet and saw nothing.

"What the hell!? Where is my clothes!" Ichigo looked under his bed and sheets to find nothing except a piece of paper. Ichigo grabbed it and stood up to read it.

 _Dear Ichigo,_

 _You're probably looking for clothes right now. Well I hid them!_

 _Love, Dad_

Ichigo crushed the note with rage. Ichigo opened his door and raced downstairs.

"Dad! Where the hell is my-"

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled in unison. Ichigo was surprised with all his friends that were at his house. Renji, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Kisuke, Ururu, Jinta, Yoruichi, Shinji, Lisa, Hiyori, and Kensei, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro.

"Ichigo!" Keigo launched himself at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged Keigo and tripped him and he fell to the floor face first.

"Keigo you should really stop doing that. The outcome of that is always the same." Mizuiro said.

"Why is everyone here?" Ichigo asked.

"You mean your dad hasn't told you yet? I for sure thought he'd tell you first out off all people." Tatsuki said.

"You haven't told him yet?" Rukia wanted to confirm with Isshin.

"Tell me what?" Ichigo was totally clueless. Isshin popped up behind Ichigo and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Ichigo, my son, I have to pick a college for you myself." Isshin told.

"You what!?" Ichigo picked his dad by the collar.

"Help!" Isshin cried.

"Look Ichigo, your dad has planned you to explore the world a bit and meet new people now that you have nothing to do now that you have taken care of 2 greatest threats in the world." Kisuke explained.

"What do you mean travel around the world? You mean to tell me that you sent e to a college outside of Karakura town!?" Ichigo yelled.

"Calm down Ichigo. Your dad just wanted you to explore the world a bit. In plus none of the colleges here would accept you anyway." Yoruichi told.

"Huh!?"

"I know. Chad and Orihime and I couldn't believe it as well." Uryu added in.

"You didn't get accepted to any of these colleges?" Tatsuki asked.

"No." Ichigo replied. "It might have been my absences." Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You should be lucky Ichigo you get to see all kinds of women there." Shinji said imaging him being surrounded by bikini babes. He was immediately hit on the back of his head by Lisa.

"You pervert." Lisa muttered.

"You shouldn't be talking after all those dirty magazines I see you read!" Ichigo complained at the vizard.

"Hey I am not a pervert and those magazines aren't dirty! In plus I've seen you try to peek at it." Lisa blushed trying to get back at Ichigo.

"No I wasn't!" Ichigo blushed as well.

"Then why are you blushing!?" Lisa pointed out.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Geez. Why don't you two kiss now?" Kensei added.

"What!?" Ichigo and Lisa yelled in unison.

"Wow Ichigo who knew you were that type of guy?" Karin smirked.

"Karin!" Yuzu was surprised at what Karin implied. "Ichigo is not that kind of guy!"

"I don't know. I found a dirty magazine in his drawer the other day." Karin said as she brought out a dirty xxx magazine. Ichigo then grew pale as he saw the magazine.

"Aha!" Lisa smiled.

"No that isn't mine I swear! It's a... friend of mine!" Ichigo told.

"Then who's this 'friend'?" Lisa gave a sly smile.

"Kon." Ichigo told.

"Yeah he's right it is Kon. I should know." Rukia was sent a shiver down her spine just the thought of the little perverted plush.

The conversation lasted for hours and hours on by. Finally it died out and they returned back to the original topic of Ichigo moving. Ichigo took the new more calmly and more maturely now.

"Alright when am I leaving to this college?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually you are suppose to leave right now. Here me and Kisuke got your luggage all prepared when you were gone." Isshin threw him his luggage. It was pretty heavy but Ichigo carried worse.

"Wait you planned this out!?" Ichigo now realizing why there was a odd amount of hollow that appeared.

"So are you ready?" Isshin pretended he never heard Ichigo.

"Don't avoid my question old man!" Ichigo yelled.

"Come on just get in the care you fussy baby!" Hiyori grew impatient.

"For once Ichigo I have to agree with here. You are acting a bit childish." Shinji said.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled.

"Bye Ichigo going to miss you when you're gone!" Orihime waved goodbye to her crush.

"See you soon." Chad smiled

"Don't do things I wouldn't do." Uryu said.

"Bye Ichigo we'll be waiting for you." Mizuiro smiled and waved farewell to his friend.

"Bye-bye Ichigo!" Keigo waved violently.

"Yeah see ya Ichigo." Tatsuki smiled.

"Good luck." Renji waved.

"Bye big brother!" Yuzu smiled and waved farewell.

"Bye Ichigo." Karin said in her usual tom boy tone.

"Baka..." Rukia smirked.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean!" Ichigo confused on what Rukia meant until he received a peck on both of his cheeks by Yoruichi and Lisa. Ichigo's face turned red as a tomato.

"I knew his reaction would be like that." Yoruichi giggled along with Lisa.

"Will you ever stop teasing me?" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Aww, will someone be missing me when I go?" Yoruichi smiled.

"I knew you were a perv." Lisa giggled.

"Okay time to get in the car Ichigo we'll be missing ya." Shinji then grabbed Ichigo and shoved him in the car.

"Bye Ichigo. Don't forget to train." Kenesi waved goodbye.

"Can we just get this over with I need to check if Mashiro and the others didn't wreck the place." Hiyori complained.

"Why are you in a rush? Don't you want to say farewell to Ichigo?" Lisa asked.

"Pfft. Why? He'll be back." Hiyori said.

"Bye Ichigo! We'll call you when we need you!" Kisuke waved with his fan.

"Here Ichigo this is for you just in case." Yoruichi winked as she threw a few packs of condoms at him.

"Damn you!" Ichigo blushed.

"Alright let's go Ichigo!" Isshin got in the car and started the engine. Isshin then started driving. Ichigo looked back to see all his friends waving at him. Ichigo waved farewell as well.

Ichigo then sat up on his chair.

"Okay so what is this college called?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh yeah! It's called U.O.G but I'm not really sure what the G stands for." Isshin said.

"Did you even research what this college is before applying me there?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope! Not at all! But my gut told me that this college was good!" Isshin gave a innocent smile.

"What you didn't research what college it was or how good it is you just picked it out because your gut told you so!?" Ichigo grew a tick mark on his forehead.

"Well I honestly don't care because you are going to become a doctor like your father some day." Isshin gave a big smile.

"Yeah right what really is the purpose of me moving to a new city?" Ichigo asked. He knew his father was hiding the true purpose of why he was moving to a different city.

"Well... I was thinking it is time for you to grow into a man!" Isshin told.

"So you assigned me to a new city just to have a girlfriend!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well to make it fair, you are pretty pathetic around women." Isshin smiled weakly.

"Shut up! It's because I'm not a pervert like you! You old fart!" Ichigo shouted.

"Alright alright." Isshin sweatdropped.

The after a couple of minutes the car grew silent. Isshin was focused on driving while Ichigo was in the back listening to music and trying to get some shut eye as much as he can but the road was too bumpy for him. He just decided to close his eyes until his body grew tired. To kill time he was just wondering how nice it would be to live in a city to make new friends.

Ichigo actually kinda liked how he was going to a new city to meet new people. Sometimes he missed meeting new people like in Hueco Mundo or in the Soul Society. Ichigo was put into thought wondering if there were still going to be hollows following him there. Ichigo thought of getting a girlfriend only made him blush and shiver at the thought.

 _What did he mean about having a girlfriend_? Thoughts went through Ichigo's head. His dad probably meant by him being a grandfather and having grandkids. Ichigo blushed harder. Now that he thought about it. There was girls back in Karakura town that liked him. But it was too late for that now.

The trip was silent until Ichigo's dad broke it.

"Hey Ichigo." He called still looking at the road in front of him. Ichigo took off his headphones in order to listen to what his dad was going to say and he sat up on his chair.

"Hmm?" Ichigo signaled his dad that he was listening.

"In the luggage I bought you is a card with $750,000 in in it." Isshin told.

"$750,000!" Ichigo couldn't believe how much his dad had in store for him.

"I know it's a lot. You'd be surprised how much I get paid for being a doctor and helping Ryuken. Masaki and I prepared you for this life. I just didn't know when you'd do it. It took too long so I planned it for you. But for now on you're going to make the decisions. And yes we planned Yuzu's and Karin's future too. But I hope it will never come." Isshin said causing Ichigo to chuckle a bit.

"Thanks dad." Ichigo smiled.

"Don't mention it." Isshin smiled back looking at him through a mirror. "Anyway all I'm saying is that this is where you start your life on your own now." Isshin told.

"Yeah I know. Hey I got a question. Who will watch Yuzu and Karin when you go out for work because I'm not going to be there?" Ichigo asked

"I been thinking that too. But then I realized they're fifteen now. They're capable of watching each other." Isshin replied.

"I guess you're right." Ichigo said.

"Oh shit!" Isshin yelled in the car. Ichigo got startled and jumped up a bit.

"What!?" Ichigo asked why he yelled.

"I forgot to get you a plane ticket! Damn! The one thing I forgot to buy!" Isshin smacked himself.

"So what do I do now?" Ichigo asked. Isshin took a moment to think until his face lit up.

Ichigo waited for a response but instead the car suddenly stopped and Ichigo's face hit the seat in front of him. Then Isshin rushed out the car and opened up Ichigo's door. He grabbed Ichigo by the collar and threw him out along with his luggage. Ichigo fell on his butt and his luggage hit his face. Isshin quickly got back in the car. But before he drove off he said one final sentence.

"Bye son! Oh and... You left your guard down!" Isshin gave a big smile and drove off.

"Gah! Wait what am I going to do about the plane ticket!" Ichigo yelled but he was too late. His dad already disappeared off in the distance. "Grr. That crazy old bastard!" Ichigo growled.

Ichigo picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off. Ichigo picked up his luggage and sat on top of it and waited to see if his dad would come back. Ichigo grew cold as the wind grew stronger. Too bad he forgot to put on a jacket before he left. Actually he was rushed to leave. Ichigo tried killing time by doing some push-ups. He grew bored and took out his combat pass and pressed it. He caught his body before it could hit the ground.

Ichigo laid his body on his luggage trying to make his body sit still in a comfortable condition. He practice swinging his sword. He did this for hours. It already grew dark. The street light was already turned on. Ichigo was on the street meditating. He decide to go back into his body.

' **Man I'm super bored!'** Hollow popped out in Ichigo's head.

'I know. But what else am I supposed to do? I don't have a ticket' Ichigo said.

' **I know, I know. And to think I was super excited to go on this trip. I was hoping to see some cute girls.'** Hollow began drooling over the thought of seeing cute babes.

'You pervert!' Ichigo called out.

 **'Hey! You're such a prude. You can't even get one girl to sleep with you.'** Hollow said.

'Shut up!' Ichigo blushed over the thought of sleeping with a women.

"Hey Ichigo." Ichigo heard a familiar call out his name. Ichigo snapped back into reality and saw Shinji walking towards him.

"Shinji what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping rebuild the Soul Society?" Ichigo said in a confuse tone.

"Yeah but your dad called Kisuke that he forgot to buy you a ticket so Kisuke called the Soul Society for help. The Soul Society was happy to help after what you did to save it. So you're coming with me. We're going to teleport you to the place you need to go." Shinji explained as he opened up a senkaimon.

"Right. Thanks." Ichigo said as he got up and grabbed his luggage. They both entered the senkaimon and found themselves in the Soul Society as planned.

 _ **Soul Society: In front of a larger senkaimon**_

Ichigo saw the Soul Society being rebuilt. It still looked pretty damaged but it was starting to look the way it looked before. Ichigo then saw all captains gathered around the entrance of the senkaimon.

"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki! Long time no see!" Shunsui waved at the oranged hair soul reaper.

"Hey! Shunsui why is everyone here?" Ichigo asked.

"We wanted to wish good luck on your trip." Isane said.

"Honestly I don't know why I had to come to this boring parade when I could be researching." Mayuri said with boredom in his tone.

"And I could be training." Tetsuzaemon said.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" They heard a roar and immense spiritual pressure rising. Ichigo was filled with fear as he automatically recognize the mighty roar. It was none other than Kenpachi. "LET'S FINISH OUR BATTLE NOW!" Kenpachi roared.

"Oh SHIT!" Ichigo yelled out. Kenpachi charged at Ichigo with his blade. Ichigo ran away from Kenpachi like his life depended on it. BECAUSE IT DOES! Ichigo was running until Kenpachi was stopped by someone. Ichigo looked back to see Toshiro blocking Kenpachi's path.

"Thanks Tosh-"

"Ichigo~" Rangiku launched at Ichigo into a huge hug. Ichigo face was buried in between her breasts. "It's been so long since I've seen you Ichigo! Oh how I missed you so much! Ichigo. Ichigo?"

"Uh... I think you killed him Rangiku." Rukia deadpanned.

"Oh." Rangiku let go of Ichigo who was now gasping for air.

"Ichigo you little pervert." Lisa said.

"Not you again!" Ichigo saw Lisa in front of him.

"My my Ichigo you sure are a ladies man. You better not hit on my sweet Nanao." Shunsui then received a slap to the back of his head by a blushing Nanao.

Ichigo got up from the ground and retrieved his luggage.

"Grrr. Just you wait Ichigo. I'm going to get my rematch sooner or later!" Kenpachi growled. Ichigo's spine shivered.

"Come on Ichigo we all got gifts for your adventure." Rukia smiled and grabbed Ichigo's hand. Ichigo was forced to go. Rukia was first to give her present. Ichigo opened it and found a Chappy plush. Ichigo sweatdropped as soon as he saw it.

"Looks pretty cute." Ichigo heard a girly voice called out from behind him. Ichigo saw nobody.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Rukia tilted her head in confusement.

"You mean you didn't hear that?" Ichigo was confused as much as her.

"I didn't hear anything." Rukia said.

"Nevermind. I'd must be hearing things." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo open my gift!" Lisa walked up to him holding a box. Ichigo opened the gift and saw a dirty magazine with photos of Lisa. Ichigo face turned red.

"W-What is this!?" Ichigo blushed looking at the inappropriate photos.

"What I thought you like it. You being a pervert and all." Lisa blushed and smiled.

"Damn! Those are some fine ass photos!" Ichigo heard the voice again.

"What the hell!" Ichigo turned around and saw nothing.

"Are you okay?" Lisa asked. Ichigo turned around and felt a sudden push. Ichigo lips connected with Lisa's lips. Lisa's eyes widen but then relax and fell in with the kiss. Everyone was surprised of Ichigo's sudden action.

"Ichigo!" Rukia eyes widen.

"Wow I always thought you'd never make a move Ichigo." Rangiku said.

"Lucky bastard." Shinji muttered.

"Ichigo you pervert!" Soifon yelled with a blush on her cheek.

"You finally became a man Ichigo." Shunsui smirked.

Ichigo released from the kiss and covered his mouth.

"I-I am so sorry! Something pushed me! I didn't mean to do that." Ichigo's reputation was now in ruins. Ichigo blankly kissed a girl.

"Yeah yeah. That's what they all say now come on." Shinji grabbed Ichigo's luggage and Ichigo by his collar.

"Wait I haven't even give out my gifts!" Some of the captains shouted.

"We'll just send em." Shinji walked towards the portal.

"Try to control yourself out there Ichigo." Shunsui chuckled.

"Wait I kissed her by accident!" Ichigo shouted.

"Whatever." Shinji then threw Ichigo through the portal. After Shinji threw Ichigo in the portal he dusted his hands off. "Alright let's get back to work!"

 _ **World of the living: Ichigo's apartment.**_

"Gah!" Ichigo landed on a bed. and his luggage flew out a portal as well landing on his stomach. Ichigo pushed his luggage off of him and it landed on the floor. Ichigo looked around to see where he is. He got off of the bed and began exploring the house. He couldn't get the thought of kissing Lisa out of his head. Something definitely pushed him. He would never had kissed Lisa especially never so sudden.

Ichigo found the front door downstairs and walked outside. He saw a letter on the ground and stared at it before picking it up. He looked at before opening it up and reading it.

 _Have fun on your journey my son!_

 _Your loving father, Isshin_

Ichigo looked back at the matt and saw a key. It was labled "House". Ichigo picked it up and put it in his pocket for safe keepings. Ichigo went back into the house. He explored the house on the first floor. His wallpaper was black while his carpet was wine red but one side of the wall was made out of glass with a sliding door that showed a beach. Ichigo saw a kitchen and in the living room was a huge flatscreen TV with a black and red leather couch. Ichigo looked down the hall pass the kitchen to see a bathroom and garage. Ichigo went into the garage and saw a jet black colored car with black tinted windows. Ichigo exit the garage and went upstairs. It only had a huge bedroom. The bed was huge. It's sheets were black that came with red velvet pillows. Ichigo looked through some more and saw a huge closet. he saw a open bathroom with a condom pack. Ichigo ignored that and saw he had a balcony. He opened the sliding door.

Ichigo needed this. The calm wind brushing through the dancing trees in the dark sky. Ichigo let out a heavy sigh. Today was crazy he had an unexpected journey to this place along with going to the Soul Society and accidentally kissing Lisa. Ichigo had to admit it was a pretty good kiss.

" **Wow I'm impressed. You actually kissed a girl.** " Hollow said. Ichigo looked to his right and saw Hollow leaning on the railing.

"How the hell did you do that?" Ichigo surprised his inner demon was now out of his mind.

" **I have my ways. But still, I can't believe you kissed Lisa. Not to mention the photos she gave you.** " Hollow smirked remembering how dirty it was.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Ichigo blushed trying not to think about the dirty photos.

" **Hey I know you like em. And don't even think about denying it because technically I'm part of you. So lying to me is like lying to yourself.** " Hollow smiled.

"I hate you." Ichigo muttered.

" **Oh stop you're making me blush.** " Hollow laughed.

"Get out of here." And with that said Hollow disappeared. Ichigo then went back in and shut the sliding door.

"So how was the kiss playa." He heard the voice he heard earlier coming from his bed. Ichigo looked at his bed and saw girl who had a slender figure and small breasts and had green eyes along with pink hair tied into two pigtails she wore a pink and white ballerina-like dress with pink panties. She wore a pink choker and white stockings along with pink ballerina shoes. And the most absurd part was that she had pink fairy wings.

"What the hell!? Who are you!? And what are you doing on my bed!? AND WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?" Ichigo's face turned red.

"Oh right I didn't introduce myself to you yet. I'm Kyu the voice and that 'thing' that pushed you to kiss that fine looking woman." She greeted.

"It was you that ruined my reputation!?" Ichigo yelled.

"Calm down. In plus you should be thanking me." Kyu smiled proudly.

"Thank you?" Ichigo yelled.

"Look bud. I've been watching you for awhile now every since you started laying on your ass and I've seen enough to see that you need my help." Kyu explained.

"With what?" Ichigo asked.

"With girls of course. I AM a love fairy after all." Kyu said.

"What problem do I have with girls?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"Oh boy where do I start. Okay first you're clueless to see which girl actually likes you. And when it comes to sex you become such a prude." Kyu told.

"So you're planning on getting rid of my innocence!?" Ichigo figured out her plan.

"Yep. I worked with most clients and they're basically walking chick magnets. But you... Let's just say you'll be my greatest achievement." Kyu assured him.

"I can get girls myself! I don't need your help!" Ichigo barked.

"Too late! In plus have you even went on a date." Kyu asked crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Um... well... no." Ichigo laid his head in defeat.

"See! Now pack your shit up we're leaving now!" Kyu said.

"Alright alright." Ichigo lazily got up and walked slowly to the door.

"Come on!" Kyu tried pulling Ichigo. They both went out the door where Kyu was leading Ichigo to where the date will be taking place.


	2. First Day of Love

**Chapter: II**

 _ **World of the living: Outdoor Lounge...**_

Ichigo hated being forced to go on this date with this woman he barely knew. But one thing he was sure about. He was going to prove this "Love Fairy" that he didn't need her help.

Kyu brought Ichigo to an outdoor lounge. Kyu flew over to the couch. The couch was white and surrounded a bonfire and behind where Kyu was sitting was a beautiful view of city lights. Ichigo just stood at near Kyu but wasn't too close.

"You can come closer... I don't bite." Kyu told the orange hair substitute soul reaper.

"How would I know that I just met you." Ichigo said.

"Ohhh. I see it your one of those guys. Oh boy." Kyu let out a sigh. She got off the couch and walked up to Ichigo. "I can see you don't trust me but what I'm doing here can end your virginity." Kyu said.

"Why the hell would you want to help me to have sex you sick pervert!" Ichigo shouted at Kyu.

"Because that's my job! I thought me telling you that I was a love fairy was pretty self explanatory." Kyu said.

"I just wanted to make things clear with myself that's all." Ichigo said.

"Whatever." Kyu said.

"And look I told you I don't need your help." Ichigo stated again as he crossed his arms.

"Then why did you come with me on this date." She asked raising a brow.

"I was going to prove to you that I don't need your help and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Ichigo assured her.

"Okay hot shot show me what you got. So, where's my present?" Kyu asked crossing her arms. Ichigo immediately grew a question mark over his head. He forgot about gifts.

"Well you see. I kinda left it since we were in a rush." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah that's what happened." Kyu said with a little doubt in her voice.

"Okay so I forgot one thing, what's the big deal!?" Ichigo barked.

"The big deal is that you don't know how to pick up women. You're so clueless when it comes to women." Kyu told.

"Okay if you're so smart what do you think I should do then?" Ichigo questioned the love fairy.

"I'd think you find out a trait that a woman would most likely to prefer." Kyu replied.

"And how am I supposed to do that without knowing what the woman really is like?" Ichigo asked.

"Well you don't have to thanks to this device here!" Kyu smiled as she brought out a blue tablet. "Introducing... the latest love fairy technology... the HunieBee 4.0!" Kyu told as she handed Ichigo the blue device. "Feel free to explore it!"

Ichigo looked at the device she had given him. At the top of the screen it read "HunieBee". Ichigo turned it on to see multiple apps. Ichigo scrolled through. He saw apps such as Girls, Girl Finder, Settings, and Shop. Ichigo then saw a app that caught his eye. He saw and app called HuniePop.

"Um what is this?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh those apps will help you out when you're meeting new girls. The girls app will tell you things about the girls you talked to like information. Information as in like weight, height, cup size, age, and favorite stuff she likes but information like that has to be found out by you in order for the HunieBee to keep that information. The girl finder will track down girls that you previously talked to and tell you their current location or if they're out of town or asleep. Settings is... well you know what that is. The shop is my favorite. You can buy food if a girl is hungry, alcohol to lighten up the party, or give gifts to give to the girls you meet. There is also a selection of unique gifts. Girls love unique gifts because they're... well... Unique!" Kyu explained.

"Thanks for the heads up but I was actually what this particular app is." Ichigo sweatdropped at how Kyu just went on and on explaining every single app except for the app HuniePop.

"What app?" Kyu looked over Ichigo's shoulder to see what he was talking about.

"This app right here." Ichigo opened the app as he pointed at it.

"What the!?" Kyu grabbed the tablet from Ichigo's hands. Kyu started tapping the screen multiple times. She then quickly let out a sigh of relief and handed back the tablet to Ichigo.

"What was that?" Ichigo had to know.

"Oh it was just an old app that helps get girls easily. hehe." Kyu started sweating and faked a smile.

"Oh okay." Ichigo said. Ichigo then saw a app and saw a Photo Gallery app. Kyu looked over Ichigo's shoulder and saw what he was looking at.

"Oh yeah that's going to be all the photos the girls send to you." Kyu said.

"Oh. Will I be having to send some photos back to them?" Ichigo asked.

"No. But the camera will be you taking picture of you having sex with your girls." Kyu let out a smirk. Ichigo blushed.

"Why do I need to do that!?" Ichigo cried out.

"Just do it." Kyu said.

"What no! I'm not a sick pervert!" Ichigo yelled out.

"If you won't do it I will. I'll even record the whole thing." Kyu said.

"Okay fine I'll do it! Just don't show anybody. Better than being recorded." Ichigo muttered.

"Alright now you know the basics let's get back to the matter at hand." Kyu continued. "Okay so Ichigo. Girls like to be showered in gifts such as plushes or earnings or shoes like this!" Kyu pulled out a familiar looking white plush. Ichigo automatically recognize the gift.

"Chappy!?" Ichigo's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Yep! Rukia was so nice to give you this. Just look at it! Isn't it cute?" Kyu's eyes sparkled just looking at the plush. She then hugged it. "And thanks to some love fairy magic your gifts will appear back into your house when the date is done. But only give the gift when it's necessary." Kyu explained.

"Yeah uh... thanks." Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Right now I'll hold on to it." Kyu said. "Alright the most important part of the date. The kiss." Kyu said with a bit excitement in her voice.

"A k-kiss?" Ichigo said with a shaky voice.

"Yes. You want to be the one to make the move if you can. But try not to scare her away. Soooo, kiss me." Kyu ordered. Ichigo face flushed hearing those two words. Ichigo started sweating bullets. "What are you so nervous about. See! This is what I'm talking about. You're even a pussy when someone menti-"

Ichigo then quickly pulled Kyu into a kiss. He laid his hand on her waist, pulling her close. Kyu eye's shot wide open at Ichigo's sudden moves. Kyu felt his soft gentle lips press up against here's even tighter. Ichigo then slowly let go of the kiss and looked into her emerald eyes. His face was still pink and to his surprise Kyu was blushing as well

"Are you blushing!?" Ichigo blurted out. Kyu's face immediately turned red with embarrassment.

"N-no! I was just surprised that's all!" Kyu barked. "Anyway you did good that's all." Kyu softly spoke as she crossed her arms and turned away from Ichigo. Suddenly they saw a peek of the sun rising up.

Kyu's eyes widen as well as Ichigo's.

"Oh crap! I need to get ready for school! I can't be late to school for my first day!" Ichigo stated as he began running towards the exit but was only stopped by Kyu.

"What your just going to leave me here by myself!" Kyu shouted at Ichigo. Ichigo grew a tick mark on his head. Without even saying a word Ichigo ran over to Kyu and grabbed her in a bridal style way. Ichigo then continued on running back to his apartment.

"Can't you go any faster!? We're behind schedule here!" Kyu yelled at Ichigo.

"I'm trying but you're heavier than you think." Ichigo then received a smack across the face. Ichigo's cheek where he had been smacked turned red. "Ow what the hell was that for?"

"Never call a woman heavy! Hasn't someone told you that." Kyu stated.

"Grrr." Ichigo growled at her.

"I'm waiting for an apology..." Kyu crossed her arms and glared at Ichigo.

"Why should I apologize to you!?" Ichigo yelled back. Ichigo then received another smack on the other cheek.

"I said apologize." Kyu demanded.

"After you just slapped me!?" Ichigo barked back. Kyu smacked Ichigo again.

"I'm not going to stop until you apologize." Kyu stated.

"Alright fine! I'm sorry." Ichigo said with a annoyed tone.

"Fine. I accept your apology. For now." Kyu said.

"Whatever." Ichigo muttered. Ichigo was then smacked once again. "Oww! What the hell was that for!?"

"It's fun smacking you!" Kyu giggled. Ichigo tried his very best not throwing her by grinding his teeth. Ichigo arrived at his apartment and opened the door where he threw Kyu onto the couch and rushed upstairs. Ichigo quickly went to the bathroom and quickly took a shower. After the shower Ichigo brushed his teeth. He then stepped outside and went through his luggage to find his old high school uniform. Fortunately, he found it and quickly put it on without hesitation. He went and got his old bag from high school. Ichigo then went downstairs and looked at the time.

Ichigo had to be at school under 15 more minutes. Then he felt Kyu hop on his back.

"Alright let's go get some broads" She send as she pointed forward at the door.

"Alright point me to the university." Ichigo demanded.

"Gotcha. Let's go!" Kyu said.

"Right." Ichigo gave a nod in agreement. Ichigo then ran through the door. Ichigo started running as fast as he can. Kyu started telling Ichigo when to turn or if he should just keep running. After a few twists and turns Ichigo saw the university. He rushed to it and managed to get there with 9 more minutes to spare.

"Alright! Nice going champ! You made it just in time!" Kyu gave a thumbs up to the orange haired soul reaper.

"In time? In time for what we have a few minutes to kill." Ichigo told.

"I know that's a lot of time to meet that girl." Kyu said.

"Huh? What girl?" Ichigo raised his brow in confusement.

"3... 2... 1..." Kyu counted down. Suddenly Ichigo felt someone bash into him. Ichigo then fell to the ground and felt something land on top of him. Ichigo eyes were swirly as he fell to the ground.

"Huh? Oh I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Ichigo heard a feminine voice.

"Tiffany how dare you!" Ichigo heard another voice all out.

"Ms. Yumi! I was... uh... I fell!"

"How dare you have some fun without me." The suppose Ms. Yumi said. Ichigo opened his eyes to see a girl with long hair tied, with a red ribbon, into 2 pigtails, sitting on top of him. She had blue eyes and her skin was a white tone. She wore a white school shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way down causing her stomach to be exposed. She wore a short red skirt and had white stockings. Her face was red as she saw Ichigo opened his eyes. She was sitting on top of Ichigo's groin.

"Mind if I join in?" Ichigo looked to his right and saw a asian women who wore glasses with a circular frame. She had gray eyes that matched her hair color. Her hair reached to her shoulders and the back of her hair was tied. She wore a white crop-top along with a loose tie and a green jacket. She also wore white short-shorts and red heels.

"Hey by any chance can ya get off of me." Ichigo gave a weak smile.

"Huh!? Oh yeah sure!" She then tried getting up but then slipped again due to her being nervous. She slipped and felt something in between her breasts. She looked down to see Ichigo's face buried between her breasts.

"S-sorry! Sorry!" She couldn't stop apologizing.

"Tiffany! Tame yourself! You're making a bad impression!" The teacher watching all of this happen to Ichigo.

"Wait he's a new student!? I'm so sorry!" Tiffany cried. She quickly got off of Ichigo. Ichigo picked himself off the ground while Tiffany was just sitting on the ground ashamed to even look at Ichigo.

"Hey cheer up it was an accident. Don't hit yourself over it." Ichigo brought out his hand for Tiffany to grab. Tiffany looked up and saw his warm smile so filling. She blushed and smiled slightly. She grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled herself up.

"My my what a gentleman." Ms. Yumi commented. "You probably heard my name but students call me Ms. Yumi, but you can call me Aiko." She said with a sexual tone.

"My names Tiffany. Tiffany Maye. Sorry. I can't stop apologizing." Tiffany said as she held her arm in an awkward manner.

"Would you showing me around the campus make you feel better?" Ichigo asked trying to find a way to not make her feel bad anymore.

"Huh? Yeah sure! Here come with me!" She grabbed Ichigo's hand and was about to run off until she stopped mid-way.

"Hey Ms. Yumi don't you want to come with us?" Tiffany asked.

"Sure, why not? It's better than filling out paperwork." She followed Ichigo and Tiffany.

"Oh we never got your name." Tiffany mentioned.

"Huh? Oh right sorry. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He stated.

"Strawberry?" Aiko tilted her head.

"Why does everyone keep thinking that? It means one who protects!" Ichigo corrected.

"Whatever you say berry boy." Aiko chuckled along with a giggling Tiffany. Ichigo grew a tick mark on the front of his head.

Tiffany and Aiko began showing Ichigo all the campus. Ichigo actually noticed it was a lot like his old high school back in Karakura town. It actually was exactly like it. The only difference was the soccer field. It was actually a huge stadium. Now Ichigo, Tiffany, and Aiko were walking towards Aiko's classroom.

"So Ichigo what classes do you have?" Tiffany asked as they were walking down the hall.

"Um... I think I have the schedule on my phone let me check." Ichigo opened up his phone and began looking in to search if his dad texted him the classes. After typing his phone for a number of times Ichigo managed to find his schedule.

"It says I have Aiko for two classes. One at 1st period and the period after that." Ichigo read outloud.

"Oh really me too!" Tiffany gave a bright smile.

"And have gym class. After that I have lunch. Then have History and Language art with Ms. uh..." Ichigo saw the name and immediately recognized it as one of her old high school teacher.

"With who!? Ms. Misato? Don't worry she's a super nice teacher. She's came to this school a couple of years ago." Tiffany told.

"Oh yeah. In the teachers conference she'd always talked about this one student of hers that never attend her class along with some other students." Aiko added.

"I had her back in high school." Ichigo said. Tiffany and Aiko's eyes shot wide open.

"Really!?" They both said in unison.

"Yeah. I was the student who'd always be absent." Ichigo told.

"Wow you get to see you're old high school teacher!" Tiffany cheered.

"What other classes do you have?" Aiko asked.

"Uh... I have physics for my final class with Mr. Clogs." Ichigo said.

"WOW! What are the odds that we have the same classes!?" Tiffany jumped in excitement.

"Don't worry about getting pass my class, Ichigo." Aiko then leaned close to Ichigo's ear. "All you gotta do is get in bed with me." Aiko seductively whispered in Ichigo's ear.

"What are you two whispering about?" Tiffany tilted her head in confusement. Aiko gave a flirtatious look at Ichigo before responding to Tiffany.

"Don't worry about it. We should get to my class the bell is going to ring in a few seconds." Aiko said as she started walking towards her class.

"R-right." Ichigo said still blushing at Ichigo's comment.

"Wait up!" Tiffany ran after Aiko and turned around to Ichigo. "Hurry up slow-poke."

"Yeah yeah I'm going. I'm going." Ichigo said as he ran towards them. After catching up to them, the school bell rang just as Aiko predicted. They went inside Aiko's classroom. Right when Ichigo passed Aiko, Aiko jumped up and heard a smacking sound. Ichigo looked back to see Aiko blushing and looking at Ichigo with a surprised face.

"What?" Ichigo asked cluelessly.

"Control yourself hot stuff." Ichigo then received a tap on his butt.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ichigo asked with a blushing face.

"That's revenge for smacking my ass just now."Aiko gave a playful smile.

"Well now I might have to get you back tonight." Ichigo heard those words coming from his mouth and immediately.

"Haha. Alright it's a date and try to contain yourself Ichigo." Aiko gave a kiss to Ichigo on the cheek before leaving to her desk.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo said as he uncovered his mouth.

"Nice job playa! I'm so jelly right now! I love asian chicks you're lucky I got your back." Kyu said.

"It was you that made me say that!" Ichigo barked.

"Well duh. Using a little fairy magic I can make you say whatever I want you to say like for instance..." Kyu snapped her fingers.

"Wow. Kyu you're so amazing! I could die to have sex with you right now." Ichigo forcefully said as he started drooling over Kyu's body.

"Calm yourself Ichigo but I know I must be that amazing!" Kyu smirked. Ichigo then shook his head violently.

"Okay stop! Don't ever make me say that again!" Ichigo begged.

"Fine. I'll only do it when it's necessary. Oh but let me show you this magic trick watch." Kyu snapped her fingers again. "Ichigo what do you think of me?"

"I hate you with every cell in my body right now." Ichigo blurted out.

"What that's what you think of me!? Harsh." Kyu cried.

"What was that?" Ichigo curiously asked.

"Oh I can make you speak your mind out on what you're currently thinking. Like when I asked you that question you thought of an answer and the first thought that popped up in your head is what you will say." Kyu explained.

"That creepy." Ichigo commented.

"Hey." Aiko called out to Ichigo. "Come introduce yourself to the whole class."

"Right." Ichigo went up beside Aiko and look towards the class.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I just moved here. And just to make things clear my name means one who protects not strawberry." Ichigo stated to the whole class.

"Alright berry boy you can sit down." Aiko said.

"I said it's not strawberry!" Ichigo barked as a tick mark formed his head causing the whole class to laugh or give out giggles.

"Alright then you can see me after class. Ichigo." Aiko gave a flirtatious look to Ichigo. Ichigo blushed a bit.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Ichigo muttered to himself. "Hey. Aiko where do I sit?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo! Psst! Ichigo! Right here!" Ichigo looked over to see Tiffany repeatedly point to an empty seat right next to her. Ichigo gave a deadpanned expression at how fast she pointed at it.

"I guess you're sitting next to Tiffany." Aiko gave a deadpanned expression as well.

"Right." Ichigo said. He walked up to the seat, placed his bag down and sat down. Ichigo looked over Tiffany who looked back at Ichigo and gave a cute smile. Ichigo gave a warm smile towards her then they both looked forward as class began.

"Alright class turn your books to page 366." Aiko told the class.

Everyone followed Aiko's direction. Aiko sat on her desk and crossed her legs as she sat down while having a book in her hands. Every boy started blushing and some even started drooling over how sexy Aiko looked. Every boy except Ichigo who was staring outside from the window desks across. Ichigo wondered if a hollow might show up. They'd always appear in the middle of class. Aiko noticed Ichigo wasn't looking at her like the other boys. She walked up to Ichigo but before talking to him she looked up to the class.

"Class. Do problems 6 and 8 and make sure you double check 6 because it's really tricky." Aiko said. Ichigo didn't hear Aiko. He was still captured by his own thoughts until he felt Aiko's turned his chin until Ichigo was facing her.

"Hey handsome I'm over here." Aiko smiled at the orange haired soul reaper.

"Sorry. I was uh... thinking about our date tonight." Ichigo smiled at Aiko.

"Haha. Hey I have to ask, What would be your most fucked up fantasy?" Aiko asked grabbing a chair and sitting across from him. Ichigo thought for moment until he heard Kyu snap.

"Probably being chained up to a bed." Ichigo forcefully said aloud. Ichigo saw Kyu sitting on Aiko's desk giving him a wink.

"That could be arranged tonight." Aiko said with a sexual tone in her voice. Ichigo blushed.

"Wow. Ichigo that really is fucked up. I can't believe you were thinking that." Kyu shouted to Ichigo.

'I'm gonna kill her' Ichigo thought.

' **At least tonight is going to be a lot more interesting.** ' Hollow said.

'Stay out of this!' Ichigo yelled.

"So Ichigo what's with that weird looking badge right there?" Aiko pointed at Ichigo's combat pass that was hanging on Ichigo's pants.

"This? Oh it's... wait you can see this?" Ichigo asked.

"I mean it's right there I'm not stupid." Aiko said with a little anger in her tone.

"No it's... nevermind sorry." Ichigo apologized noticing her angry tone. Ichigo saw that she still looked angry. "I suppose you want something from me, huh?"

"Maybe." Aiko said.

"Kiss her!" Kiss Her! Kiss her!" Kyu chanted in the background.

'I just met her I can't just kiss her like that!' Ichigo thought.

' **Try kissing her on the cheek then.** ' Hollow suggested.

'That is better since when have you thought non-perverted things?' Ichigo said.

' **Shut the hell up! I'm only helping you because I don't want to die a virgin!** ' Hollow yelled.

'Whatever.' Ichigo thought.

Ichigo leaned in and was about to kiss Aiko on the cheek until Aiko moved and Ichigo's lips met with Aiko's. Ichigo eye;s widen and blushed. Aiko was blushing the same way as Ichigo. Aiko tired hiding the kiss with a book she currently held just for safe measures. Ichigo couldn't help but admire her soft lips. Aiko loved how Ichigo's lips were gentle and it tasted just like a strawberry. Both tongues were now playing with each other. The kiss lasted for a lifetime. Ichigo and Aiko then both stopped the kiss to look into each other's eyes.

"Wow... just wow. Never have I ever kissed a man like you before, Ichigo." Aiko fixed her glasses.

"Is it weird that we just kissed even though we just met?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope. I call it love at first sight." Aiko giggled before giving Ichigo a tiny quick kiss on the lips. She then got up and put the chair she sat on away. She went back to her desk and was looking at Ichigo with lust in her eyes. Ichigo blushed and gave a small smile at Aiko. Until something poked Ichigo. Ichigo looked and saw Tiffany.

"Hey what did you get on number 6?" Tiffany whispered.

"Huh? Oh I-"

" **Raaaaaaa!** " Ichigo heard a distant roar. It was sure to be hollow. Ichigo looked out the window. Suddenly his combat pass started ringing and glowing. It caught Aiko's attention along with Ichigo's.

"You okay Ichigo?" Tiffany concernedly asked.

Ichigo then started running towards the door capturing everyone's attention.

"Ichigo! Where are you going?" Aiko asked.

"I need to use the bathroom!" Ichigo shouted as he ran down the hall.

"Ichigo!" Aiko called out. But it was too late Ichigo was already out of sight. "What the hell. Why did that badge just ring." Aiko said to herself. She went back into the classroom and glanced over the window. She saw Ichigo running down the field with but she noticed he was wearing black clothing. He suddenly stopped. Aiko started wondering what he was doing. Suddenly she saw a huge beast with a white mask come up and attack Ichigo. Aiko's eyes widen.

"I'm leaving for awhile. Tiffany take charge of the class while I'm gone. No funny buisness." Aiko ordered.

"Okay Ms. Yumi." Tiffany nodded in agreement. Aiko then ran out of her classroom and went outside. She saw Ichigo surrounded by the white masked creatures. She saw Ichigo was in a black sleeveless shihakushō. Aiko blushed as he saw how muscular Ichigo's arms were. She then saw two blades held in each hand. One was longer than the other both both were colored as the midnight sky. Ichigo then charged at the one of the hollows.

The hollow tried slashing him with it's long nails. Ichigo dodged it and appeared right behind the creature. He then slashed the back of the hollows neck. The creature then disintegrated. Suddenly more hollows charged at him at the same time. Ichigo then cut all the hollows legs off with a fatal swipe. Ichigo then finished then off with another cut through their masks. All of them disintegrated.

Ichigo put then rested one of his blade on his shoulder. He let out a relieved sigh.

"Man the number of hollows are increasing recently." Ichigo said to himself. "I have to go ask Kisuke about that." Ichigo then turned around, his eyes being closed and he was walking forward to Aiko. Aiko couldn't find the words to say anything. She was still thunderstruck as she witness Ichigo kill off those creatures. She then saw Ichigo open his eyes to see Aiko staring at him. Ichigo heart skipped a beat as he saw her looking at him.

"I-Ichigo is that y-you?" Aiko asked.

' **Busted**!' Hollow said.

'Shut up!' Ichigo said.

"Y-yeah it's me." Ichigo said nervously.

"Who are you?" Aiko asked.


End file.
